evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hideaki Anno
est le réalisateur de Neon Genesis Evangelion, The End of Evangelion, et Rebuild of Evangelion. Anno est le créateur de l'histoire de Evangelion ''et il a écrit le script de tous les épisodes de la série télévisée (à l'exception de l'épisode 04). Il est l'un des membres fondateur de Gainax et à parfois laisser de côter l'animation pour se consacrer au film live. En 2006, il fonde le Studio Khara inc. pour produire les films Rebuild of Evangelion''. Biographie Avant Evangelion À la fin des années 1970, encore étudiant, Anno réalise son premier film intitulé Nakamu-Rider à l'aide de sa caméra 8 mmqu'il possède depuis l'âge de 17 ans. À 20 ans, il entre au département de cinéma du Osaka College of Art et rencontre Yamaga Hiroyuki (avec lequel il créera plus tard le Studio Gainax). L'hiver de cette même année, Anno profite d'un projet scolaire pour réaliser une parodie, Ultraman, pour un budget dérisoire (8 000 yens). Quand le héros, joué par Yamaga, se transforme en Ultraman, c'est Anno qui joue le rôle, sans masque. L'année suivante il produit Ultraman Deluxe, un film de 3 minutes en 8 mm, et obtient la 5e place du concours de son école. Au début des années 1980, il travaille sur l'animation et conçoit le design d'un film dirigé par Yamaga faisant l'ouverture du Daicon III - la 20e convention annuelle japonaise de science-fiction. En 1984, Anno travaille sur l'animation de deux films d'animation majeurs : Nausicaä de la vallée du vent d'Hayao Miyazaki et Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. C'est Hideaki Anno qui a animé la scène du soldat géant qui revit dans Nausicaä de la vallée du vent : une des scènes principales du film d'après Hayao Miyazaki. Le réalisateur manquait de personnel pour réaliser le film. Il a donc lancé un appel au secours dans le magazine Animage — dont le rédacteur en chef est Toshio Suzuki, grand collaborateur de Miyazaki. Dès que Hideaki Anno a vu l'annonce, il s'est rendu à Tokyo, a présenté des dessins à Miyazaki, et s'est vu confier la scène Anno et Yamaga fondent le Studio Gainax en décembre 1984 pour produire le film Les Ailes d'Honneamise. Hideaki Anno est impliqué aussi bien dans la réalisation du court-métrage promotionnel destiné à récolter des fonds que dans le film lui-même: il en est l'un des directeurs de l'animation. En 1988, Anno fait ses débuts en tant réalisateur avec Gunbuster. C'est un succès, et les volumes 2 et 3 suivent en 1989 et 1990. Parallèlement à Gunbuster, Hideaki Anno commence son deuxième projet de réalisation : la série animée Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue. La série, diffusée de 1990 à 1991, est une réussite, et un film sort en 1991 mais il n'y participe pas. Neon Genesis Evangelion En 1991, à la fin de la série Nadia, Hideaki Anno sombre dans une profonde déprime où il fera plusieurs tentatives de suicide, déprime due à un trouble psychologique qu'il possède (et qui semble affecter une grande quantité de otakus) connu sous le nom de trouble borderline. Deux ans plus tard, après s'être rétabli, il commence à travailler sur Neon Genesis Evangelion. Après deux années de réalisation, le premier épisode est enfin diffusé, en octobre 1995. La série est un succès sans précédent et le Studio Gainax s'impose comme un acteur majeur dans le domaine des séries animées au Japon. Les derniers épisodes, diffusés en mars 1996, sont cependant très controversés, car complètement inattendus. Anno y explique de manière imagée et philosophique comment il a guéri de son trouble borderline. Un an plus tard, sous la pression des fans, les films Evangelion: Death and Rebirth et The End of Evangelion ''permettent à Hideaki Anno de revenir sur la série dont il réalise la conclusion qu'il avait prévue initialement, recollant avec les thèmes et l'univers de l'anime. 2004 est l'année du retour d'Anno au Studio Gainax, il réalise ''Cutie Honey, adaptation cinématographique de l'anime culte Cutey Honey, un Tokusatsu brut de forme, transposition au pied de la lettre de l'animé. Hideaki Anno se marie avec Moyoko Anno le 27 Avril 2002. En 2007, il réalise un retour aux sources à l'œuvre qui l'a rendu célèbre : sa série TV culte Evangelion. Anno désire faire renaître sa série avec l'avènement des nouvelles technologies. Son projet se nomme Rebuild of Evangelion, prenant la forme de 4 films dont il est le scénariste et le superviseur du projet. Filmographie Réalisateur Court-métrage * 1983: Daicon Film's Return of Ultraman * 2001: Ryusei-Kacho * 2002: Anime Tencho * 2002: Kusoh no kikai-tachi no naka no hakai no hatsumei Séries animées/OAV * 1988: Gunbuster * 1990: Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion * 1998: Entre Elle et Lui * 2003: Submarine 707R (opening) * 2004: Re: Cutie Honey * 2005: Chocolat et Vanilla Longs métrages d'animation * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * 1997: The End of Evangelion (Episode: 26') * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * 2016: Evangelion: Final Longs métrages * 1980: Zaku * 1980: Mizu * 1981: Tea Time * 1981: Pawâdo sûtsu * 1998: Love & Pop * 2000: Shiki-Jitsu * 2004: Cutie Honey * 2016: Godzilla Resurgence Scénariste Courts métrages * 2001: Ryusei-Kacho * 2002: Kusoh no kikai-tachi no naka no hakai no hatsumei * 2012: Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo Séries animées/OAV * 1988: Gunbuster * 1990: Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion * 1998: Entre Elle et Lui Longs métrages d'animation * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * 1997: The End of Evangelion * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * 2016: Evangelion: Final Longs métrages * 1998: Love & Pop * 2000: Shiki-Jitsu * 2004: Cutie Honey * 2016: Godzilla Resurgence Animateur Séries animées/OAV * 1982: The Super Dimension Fortress Macross * 1984: Lamu (épisode 154) * 1987: Crystal Triangle * 1987: Metal Skin Panic MADOX-01 * 1988: Gunbuster * 1989: Baoh le visiteur * 1990: Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue * 1991: Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion * 2000: FLCL * 2002: Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street * 2004: Re: Cutie Honey * 2004: Diebuster * 2005: Chocola et Vanilla Longs métrages d'animation * 1984: Nausicaä de la vallée du vent * 1984: Macross, le film * 1984: Birth * 1985: Lamu: Souviens-toi de mon amour * 1986: Robotech, Le Film * 1987: Les ailes d'Honnéamise * 1988: Le tombeau des lucioles * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * 1997: The End of Evangelion * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Acteur Courts métrages * 1983: Daicon Film's Return of Ultraman Séries animées/OAV * 2000: FLCL - Miyu Miyu * 2002: Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street - Alien (épisode 11) * 2004: Cutie Honey - Employé de bureau Longs métrages d'animation * 2013: Le vent se lève : Jirō Horikoshi Longs métrages * 2004: The Taste of Tea - Kasugabe * 2004: Otakus in Love - lui-même * 2005: Funky Forest * 2006: Sinking of Japan - Beaux fils de Yamashiro * 2006: The Catch Man * 2007: Welcome to the Quiet Room - Docteur Matsubara * 2010: Death Kappa Anecdotes * Anno a déclaré être un agnostique, bien que le spiritualisme japonais est plus proche de ses convictions. * Hideaki Anno est végétarien. Navigation Catégorie:Équipe